


In Good Taste

by commatme



Series: Making Sense Of It [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Sharing a Bed, h50 season 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24582610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commatme/pseuds/commatme
Summary: Steve licks his palm, for good measure, and he’s quick about it, artless, like he doesn’t even realize this could be part of the show.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Making Sense Of It [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662223
Comments: 19
Kudos: 117





	In Good Taste

**Author's Note:**

> They are making progress, even if it comes in small steps! I'm so proud.

Kissing is not just kissing. It’s a signal. It’s meaningful. It says something about the type of relationship you have with someone.

And that’s not the type of relationship they have. Sure, they live together, they sleep together, and they lie awake together until they can jerk off together, but it’s not like that. Touch, that’s a barrier that’s been crossed, but there are different types of touch, and mouth to mouth is not the same as hand to dick. One’s about relief, the other implies much more, at least when it happens every night in a shared home in the privacy of a bed.

They can’t risk blurring that next line. Danny agrees. Not that Steve has ever said it out loud, because that’s another dangerous thing they mostly avoid after dark – words – but he must be thinking it. So Danny is fine with this, with spending his days waiting until he can wrap his fingers around Steve and listen to the hitch in his breath and watch his heavy-lidded eyes watch him.

He’s fine with it, but that doesn’t mean he can stop his mouth from watering at the display, and then, one night, Steve makes it worse. They’re just getting started. They have their hands on themselves and Steve brings his up to his mouth and sticks in all of his fingers at once, like he’s fisting his face, and Danny has to swallow hard to make sure he doesn’t drool all over his pillow.

Steve licks his palm, for good measure, and he’s quick about it, artless, like he doesn’t even realize this could be part of the show. He grips his dick again and it sounds _wet_ when he moves his hand, and Danny just can’t.

It’s Steve’s fault, because he brought mouths into this. Mouths on hands is not the same thing as mouths on mouths, and therefore mouths on dicks can’t be lumped in with the taboo that easily either.

“Okay?” Danny asks, with his mouth, when he’s already between Steve’s knees. He couldn’t very well ask before he moved because it wasn’t exactly a planned thing. All he knows is that Steve is very hard and very pretty and Danny acutely wants to feel him bump against the back of his throat.

“Yeah,” Steve says, like Danny’s an idiot for even asking. He spreads his legs wider and grips the base of his dick, but Danny pushes him away and replaces the hold with his own hand – familiar heat and silk and thickness by now – and then he bends down and opens up and gains an entirely new perspective. Sweetly bitter-salty, so much bigger on his tongue than it ever felt in his hand, and he wonders, once again, if he’s really not dreaming.

Steve’s hips buck and Danny has to pull off for a second because it makes him gag. “Sorry, sorry,” Steve is whispering, but Danny just pins Steve’s hips down with an arm and gets back to work.

He should have complained, but he would have needed his tongue for that. He can put it to much better use wrapping around Steve’s length, dragging over his skin, lapping at Steve's balls until it earns him a tiny, tiny noise in protest. That's when Danny stops teasing and firms up his grip on both Steve's hips and his dick, and takes him in as far as possible, sucking hard, the way Steve must like it if how he enjoys his handjobs is any indication.

Steve comes not much later in long, hot spurts. Danny tastes the full warmth and salt and sucks Steve through it, swallowing multiple times. He cleans Steve up afterwards, licking until every last drop is gone and all he tastes is his own spit.

When he’s done, he looks up and finds Steve already watching him, eyes glassy and lips spit-slick, like he’s been biting them. He hooks a hand in Danny’s armpit and invites him to move up, until Danny is face to face with that mouth and on the verge of not caring about lines or taboos or danger anymore. Steve wraps a leg around Danny’s and flips them smoothly, so that Steve ends up on top suddenly. Just as suddenly he's slithering down, rebuilding the distance that separates them from that one specific type of touch.

“My turn,” he says, and puts his lips to the leaking tip of Danny’s dick like a kiss, and Danny throws his head back and groans and forgets all about anything else they could possibly be doing.


End file.
